Tim's deadly Family
by goofbuggy
Summary: Ncis Is about to found a lot more about thier little Timmy.
1. Chapter 1

**Tim's deadly Family.**

**Tim was at home playing one of his online games. It had been a long day at work. Two marines where found beat to death. What made it harder for Tim was one of the marines was Jason Mars. Tim said they where childhood friends. When Gibbs saw how much Tim was hurting he had a feeling that Tim and Jason where not just friends. **

**Tim was try to forget Jason's , broking body It was not working. It was aroung 2:30 am . Tim just got to bed when is phone ring. **

**" Hello." Tim said sleeply.**

**" Hello. Timmy." Said a male voice. **

**" Kevin." Tim said sitting up from bed.**

**" Yeah. I was watching T.V and they said Nsic found two marines bodies. Was one Jason?"**

**" Yeah. How did you know?"**

**" Damit.. Tim I got a letter from him. He said he wanted us back and if we do not go back to him..."**

**" He would kill us." **

**" Yeah."**

**" Where are you?"**

**" New York with Lisa and the kids."**

**" OK stay with someone at all times."**

**" I know Timmy. You do the same thing." **

**" I well. See ya." Tim said**

**" Yeah." Then Kevin hang up.**

**Tim could not sleep. He put his head in his hands.**

**Then Tim felt someone watching him. He looked up to his door way.**

**" Hello Timmy."**

**TBC**

**Sorry if this is boring. **

**First Ncis story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tim's deadly Family

There was a young man that Tim had never seen so not neat.

" Chase." Tim said. Chase's red hair was in one big knot. His shirt was rip in many places and his face was covered in dirt.

" I'm so sorry Timmy." Chase said. Tim walked up to Chase. " For what?" Chase's hand moved fast so there was no way Tim could get away.

In Tim's dream he was about ten.

He heard his mom screaming at some one. He thought it was his dad but then he rember his dad was still on the ship. Sara was at a friend's house. Tim went and looked what was going on. Be fore he could get to the room where his mom was at he heard two gunshots. Tim stop to see if he could hear anything but no sound came. Tim start to walk again and before he could get to the living room a man came in the hallway.

He was wearing a suit and sunglasses. He went down on his knees so he was face to face with Tim.

" Hello. Tim."

" Where's mom?"

Then the man smiled and put his hand on Tim's face.

Tim tries to walk back but the man grab Tim's arm with his other hand.

" She safe but you have to come with be. Okay?"

" Do not know you?"

" I know. Would it help if I gave you my name?"

Tim nodded.

" Drake."

Tim then woke up. He was in a truck.

" Just great."

" Oh. How much trouble do you think hes in?" Ziva asked when she hang up the phone after calling Tim's phone for the third time.

" Oh. A lots." Abby said while sitting in Tim's desk.

Gibbs and Tony went to Tim's apartment to see if the could find Tim.

Ziva's phone ringed.

" Hello."

"Tony slow down a little." Ziva listen and then stood up. Abby walked to Ziva's desk. She could tell some thing was not right.

" I well me right there." Ziva hang up. " What's wrong?" Abby asked. Ziva could see the fear and Abby's eye.

" I well call you when I get there." Abby was about to say some thing but Ziva was gone.

When Gibbs and Tony got to Tim's place they knew something was not right. They knew is dog was at Sara's house she they did not have to worry about him. Tim's door was open. They got thier guns and walk in.

" Tim. Are you here?" Tony said and nothing came back. Gibbs went to Tim's room.

" Tony call Ziva."

Tony walk in the bedroom and on the wall someone had carve words in it.

" HE IS MINE."

WE shall end it there. Thank you for the comment, alert, and fav. I have never got this many on one chapter. I wish I could tell you when the next chapter well be up I have not been in the mood to write but I well try. Thank you guys. Hope this chapter did not suck.


	3. Chapter 3

Tim's deadly Family

Flashback

Drake had helped Tim pack some stuff and they left.

"Where are we going?" Tim asked .

" Somewhere you well like." Drake said.

End of flashback.

Tim woke up. He was in a big bed but it was not his.

" It's about time Tim." Tim heard Chase's voice. Tim still had his eyes close he did not what to open them. Hoping this was a nightmare.

" I take it your not sorry?" Tim knew that Chase had a smirk on his face. It was most likely to be the same Drake had.

" I am but not for the reason you think."

" Drake is died. So is Jill." Tim said still not opening his eyes.

" I know."

" So whose the boss?"

" That hurts. You don't think I could be the boss?" Chase said not sound hurt but like this was all a big joke.

" I know you could but you never went to be the boss."

" True." Someone came in the room. Tim opens his eyes and could not believe them.

With NCIS

" Do you think that this could be connected to Jason's body?" Ziva asked Tony. They were back in Ncis. Tony had his head in his hands. " Tony?" Tony said nothing. Gibbs and Vance came down to join them. Gibbs put a hand on Tony's shoulder. " Abby and Ducky are coming up. We well take it from there."

With Tim

Tim stared at the two men. " Jace." He was one of Drake's friends. " Hello. Timmy. We need your help."

End it there.


End file.
